A Hurt Soul
by Angel no Yami
Summary: Cell's Revenge on Gohan after he defeats him has catastrophic effects on Gohans mind. Can anyone save him? Warning Yaoi. MTrxGh
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Warnings: Things don't go to well for Gohan in this fic. Hinted inscest, hinted and normal non-con issues. Then the Yaoi.

Author's Note- this was based off a dream I had. (I don't really have that much time to be writing this, especially when you consider the other three fics I'm writing). I have revised it a little since I first posted it elsewhere. Be nice please but do tell me how to improve.  
Now on With the Fic

Prologue

_Hell, just the place I wanted to be, Damn Son, He will pay for this._

"Hey Cell what are you doing over there, you can't be that deep in thought, you've only been here for a few hours" Frieza called out in his girlish voice that anyone who ever heard it would never forget.

After arriving in Hell Frieza had asked how he was killed, when his reply included the name Son, Frieza decided not to bother trying to get command over him, like he had with nearly everyone in Hell, this was shocking to everyone in Hell who didn't know that Cell could destroy Frieza in the blink of an eye.

"What you planning?" Frieza asked trying to find out exactly how to find out without the word revenge' being used, because Cell had used it more than twenty times since he had arrived, three hours ago, it didn't work.

"I found an exit to this damned place and I'm trying to figure out how to get that brat sedated enough to enact my revenge"

"Oh, well that's not hard you just use ………………………… and, he'll  
be out for hours"

"Actually I wanted him to be conscious enough to know who was  
doing it to him"

"Oh really, what did you have in mind"

"Something similar to your method of breaking Vegeta, except not  
done by me"

"Ohh, well just add some water and don't give him quite the amount mentioned earlier"

"Grand" Cell flew off towards a large crevice in a mountain.

Frieza's only thoughts were._ Why is he doing that._ He didn't find out till after Cell came back, about a month later, and the crevice was sealed off. Meanwhile Cell was taking control and soon had gotten King Yemma to get Goku Back in the living world, as well as himself.

Gohan was sleeping. Just a few days had passed since he had beaten Cell, and thanks to Dende's healing powers he was already healed. He woke up to crunching branches outside his window. After checking outside and seeing nothing, Gohan heard his mom scream for him. He raced in and saw Goku standing in the middle of the room With Chi-Chi hugging him. Gohan smiled deciding to talk to Goku later about why he was alive and walked into his room to read one of the few books he was reading for pleasure. After a few minutes something rushed up behind him shoving a vial into his open mouth, but not pouring the liquid in.

"Do not scream or move, I will move you, if you power up this goes down your throat and then you won't be able to do anything. Come" Gohan was walked to the window, were his captor picked him up and flew. After about five minutes the liquid was poured down Gohan's throat, even though Gohan had done just as he was told. Gohan went  
unconscious. He never couldn't figure out who his captor was, because the smell had been masked and the voice was changed, even if it did sound remotely familiar.

Cell then took off toward the Son house for the second time that day. Goku was looking for Gohan in his room. Cell appeared behind him, sedating Goku and knocking him unconscious within seconds. He appeared in the house and chained up Goku too. Gohan was unconscious on the ground, clad in only his boxers. His arms were chained to the floor by shackles with about a foot of chain till they connected at the floor.

_Gohan woke with a start, completely unable to move and clad only in his underwear. An unknown figure on top of him, the mans eyes glazed over like he didn't see anything. Gohan tried to move but the chains and the weight of the man kept him down. _

_I know this face, he thought, he wouldn't hurt me. He must be here to save me. Wait, what is going on … Dad… what NO STOP PLEASE NOOOOOOO._

Gohan woke with a shock. The sixteen-year-old look around the room, covered in sweat from the nightmare he'd just had. He stood up, looking at his 5-year old brother in the other bed. Gohan walked into the hall, hearing his dad snore in the main bedroom. He stiffened and walked quickly to the kitchen. Once he had a glass of water in his had he sat down in a chair, shaking. _Why can't I stop dreaming about that, it is not like Dad would ever do such a thing. But It wont get out of my dreams. _Gohan spent the next hour crying softly, though he wasn't sure why. He never was sure. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: Uneasy Feelings

This is the first chapter. YAY. So anyway I hope you like. This could be the last update for a while, depending on my writers block issues. But I will try to update as much as my schedule and brain allow for. And a great big thank you and hug goes to Shadow Dreamer 27 for being my first reviewer. And one to simba-rulz for putting me on her/his alerts, but where did you put the review? Plus a thanks to Raven's Light for this story's first story alert status. I feel so honored. By the way I don't own these characters and sadly never will.

Chapter one

The young teen sitting on the steps of the West City Public Library didn't give the look of the heroic savior of the world. His hair was messy, spiky and he was sitting right next to a fairly large pile of books, one of which was right up to his face while his eyes read it at a very rapid pace. The teen was of medium height with very dark black eyes and hair. The pants he wore were dark just like every other thing about his appearance, except his skin, which gave him the look of someone who doesn't leave the house much. Adding to that effect was the fact that his clothing didn't show off anything when he was sitting. At the moment he looked quite like a bookworm.

A big red car drove up to the building where the boy was sitting. The blue-haired woman driving the car shouted "Gohan, time to go." The boy shoved the library receipt into the book he was reading, closed it and stood up. "Coming" he called back. He picked up the books and walked to the car. Once inside he asked;

"Where is mom?"

"Making sure the boys don't kill each other while I'm out." Gohan laughed as Bulma drove out of the parking lot.

"If you don't mind I need to stop by the convenience store for a few things." Gohan said it was all right and Bulma headed down to it. She asked him what books he had gotten.

Gohan replied enthusiastically. "I got, Even More Advanced Calculus and its Uses, A Beginners Guide to Learning Latin..." he named another five or six books, once done he grinned and picked up the one he had been reading. They arrived at the store a few minutes later.

"Coming in, Gohan?"

"Sure" once inside Gohan wandered off to the bookshelf and Bulma went to get what she was after. A man, a little taller than Gohan with piercing blue eyes walked behind Gohan and stood in front of the shelf behind him. Instead of looking at the merchandise the man had turned to look at Gohan. The man looked him up and down, evaluating what he saw. Apparently pleased, he grinned. Gohan shuddered, _I hate when people look at me like that._ He moved away from the man and picked up a book. The man walked up behind Gohan and used his left hand to move Gohan's long hair away from his neck. The man started nibbling on Gohan's ear, saying;

"You are very cute. Hmm, you smell nice too." Gohan had frozen in shock and fear. The man put his hand on Gohan's shoulder while his right arm wrapped around Gohan's waist. "Read this when you get home." He slipped something into Gohan's pocket, kissed him on the neck and backed away, leaving the store before Gohan could really even move.

Once the shock abided a bit, Gohan walked to the counter to wait for Bulma, blushing a little. Fortunately, by the time she got there the blush had vanished.

Once at Capsule Corps, they went off to find the others, who had migrated to the backyard, which really should be considered a gigantic park. Gohan smiled weakly at his mother who was watching Vegeta and Goku spar, while trying to prevent the boys from following suit. Gohan walked up next to his mother and sat down. "So how long have they been at it." He asked.

"Since Bulma left to get you." She replied, "We do have some time before we go home, but if you want to go ahead and run home you can." She said while trying to reaffirm her grip on the five-year-old carbon copy of Goku. Bulma had already taken over keeping Trunks from joining in the little spar. Both boys were looking with intense fascination as Goku and Vegeta exchanged blows. They were both itching to join in.

"Yeah I think I will go home." He smiled, but not enough to show his teeth, it was really more of a grin. He hadn't really smiled in over three years. "I'll see you" Gohan turned around and headed in the door to the house. He left Capsule Corps but didn't go strait home. Instead he went to Piccolo.

Piccolo had become the only person Gohan really told anything to. After the incident in the cave, which Gohan had blocked from his mind as much as possible, he just didn't really trust anyone else. Gohan landed with a thud on the ground. Piccolo floated down from his previous place of meditation. "So what happened this time?"

"That guy again. I don't know how he keeps track of me. I wish he'd leave me alone" Gohan said, nervously "He just appears at the most random moments, It's creepy."

" Yes well there isn't too much you can do without telling someone else" Piccolo stated matter of factly, He had been trying to convince Gohan that he should at least let Bulma know of his irritating stalker, if only because she could do something about it. "Besides we don't know what he can do or who he is." Piccolo turned around and looked at the river that formed under the waterfall that he meditated at. " And he does have a tendency to find you in the oddest places."

"Yes he does." Gohan started hovering above the ground, "I have to go home, but before I go do you think any of this is connected to… well the other thing, because this isn't the first time some guy has just randomly trying to…well you know."

Piccolo sighed. "It might, all this stuff started after that, and your scent seemed to change after Goku… It still doesn't make any sense. Maybe you should ask Vegeta about saiyans and their scents, he might know something about what makes them change. I know humans don't do that."

Gohan slumped his shoulders and stated that he would go talk to Vegeta. He said his goodbyes to Piccolo with the statement of coming back later for a spar. Then he flew up, his almost waist length spiky hair flying around him as he flew up and forward in the direction of his house. Once home he walked strait to his room, his shoulders slumped as he seeked the comfort of his room. He entered his bedroom, dropped his books on the floor and collapsed on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he let his mind wander.

_What if Piccolo is right and all this chaos has to do with what happened that night? I wonder if Dad really forgot. I don't really remember all of it, but dad couldn't have…he just doesn't do stuff like that. Maybe Piccolo is right, maybe I should tell Bulma, and she has already asked me why I avoid spending time alone with my dad. But what if she tells them, my mom would freak. I don't even really know what she would do if she found out._

Gohan stopped thinking long enough to get up and get a snack from the kitchen. He sat down on the couch having decided to watch some TV to keep his mind off the things he didn't want to think about. But when his hands went into his pockets he remembered the note. He took it out, opened it slowly, as if it might attack him right there, and began reading it. Gohan's face began to blush immediately, the note having been a very detailed description of what his blue-eyed admirer wanted to do to him when he got the chance. Gohan tore it up and threw it into the trashcan in his room so that his mom wouldn't put it back together to read it. He plopped himself back on the couch, and started flipping channels. After less than an hour of sitting there, he fell asleep on the couch.

When his parents arrived home it was after dark. Goten was asleep in Goku's arms and promptly put to bed. Bulma and Vegeta had come simply because Bulma wanted to continue yakking with Chi-chi and everyone but Vegeta had decided to play a board game at the Son house, which they had taken to doing on nights when they had nothing to, the games usually left Goku confused as to why he always lost. Bulma had dragged Vegeta there because she always did in the hope that he would one day join in.

Vegeta took his normal seat over in a corner of the living room to watch his mate play a game. Goku walked over to the couch to pick his sixteen-year-old son up and put him in his bed. Once Goku had him in his arms, Gohan started to shake and appeared to struggle, even though he was asleep. No one in the room noticed, except Vegeta who lifted an eyebrow curiously.

The next morning Gohan went out to Capsule Corps after finishing his homework to talk to Vegeta. When he got there he told Bulma he was after a spar and went to Vegeta's gravity room. Inside, Vegeta was beating up one of the many druids Bulma had made for him. Gohan stood inside the door, leaning up against the wall while waiting for Vegeta to finish. When he had finished, Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead and stated, "What do you want brat?"

Gohan replied nervously "Well I was wondering about…" He stopped, not really sure of what to say, and trying to find the words for what he wanted to express.

"Has to be something saiyajin related." Vegeta stated coolly. Gohan's surprised look told him that he was right. "Well, I would be the right person to ask but I can't tell you anything if I don't know what you want to know." Vegeta's theory on telling Gohan what he knew about the saiyans was that someone had to know and the kid was the one most likely to understand and remember, otherwise he wouldn't bother. But he had been waiting for Gohan to ask.

"Well…um… What do you know about scents changing?" Gohan said more at the floor than Vegeta, and he was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, wondering why all of the sudden Gohan was asking this. Vegeta had expected that question over three years ago, when the boy's scent had changed.

"It doesn't happen very often, when it does it usually occurs because of some major event or situation of the persons, though it can happen gradually over time but that is very common only when around a large number of older saiyans. By large number I mean twenty to thirty."

"What does the change usually involve?" Gohan asked as though searching for the best way to ask what he wanted to know. Vegeta's reply was that in most situations the change would be simply what it smelled like, but in some cases it would change from dominant to submissive (or vice versa), or weak to a very strong scent. What Vegeta didn't tell him was that his had done both of the latter two. He wouldn't tell Gohan that this concerned him either, Vegeta wasn't one to show emotion.

Gohan left feeling like he had a general idea of what he wanted to know. He was not sure but he was beginning to think that somehow, certain humans had noticed the way he smelled (which Piccolo had told him was fairly musky). This scared him in ways he didn't even want to think about.

So what do you think? I am trying to find the right balance of dialogue and description, and I would like to know if I have. Do you like the story? Please I love reviews and would be eternally grateful.


	3. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Well here it is. The second chapter of this little ficcie… And as always tell me what you think I thrive on reviews. The Prologue and first chapter have been redone a little, just a minor typo in chapter 1 and a warning thing in the prologue. This will happen as often as I find errors, because for continuity and mindset purposes I like to read the previous chapters to the fic I am writing for. By the way the most updated information as to this fics progress will be posted on my homepage, which can be seen and located through my profile. Feel free to check it out, and leave a comment on the blog or something so that I know people use it, otherwise I will stop writing in it. Now the standard disclaimers apply, and enjoy the story.

Chapter Two

In another timeline from which the confused demi-saiyan resided, a lavender haired teen was packing the few items he truly cared for in a rather large box. Once the monotonous chore of packing was completed the button situated on one side of the metallic storage facility was pressed and with a tiny pop the entire thing shrunk down to a small pill sized capsule. The boy looked around at the room he had grown up in for the last time, knowing that this world no longer had a place for him. They didn't need him. He only scared them, reminded them of the bastards who had destroyed their world. With a sigh he left the room.

Once outside he walked stoically, trying not to show the emotions going through his head. As he walked past the towns' rather large graveyard, he almost cried. With a sniffle he carried on, determined to get where he was headed.

* * *

Gohan arrived home to find that his confusion over what had happened to him and his scent was still not cleared up to any satisfactory point. The nervousness he had hidden for years really making him doubt his safety, even with the power of a demi-saiyan in his own home. Gohan had become jumpy. Anyone who comes up behind him startled him. He had decided to leave the Briefs house immediately after talking to Vegeta. He wanted to see what he could do about the uneasy feeling in his gut. The feeling of foreboding scared him, he had a feeling that life in general was about to take a turn for the worse and he didn't know why.

Gohan sat down on the floor of his bedroom and began rummaging around under his bed. _Let's see… Oh my sword. I forgot that was down there. _There was more rummaging as Gohan shoved his head underneath the bed to see what it was hiding. His hands hit a notebook. He pulled it out. "Aha, there it is." The lithe fifteen-year old turned around to lean on his bed. Gohan opened the sketchbook past several used pages to find the sketch he was working on. He had been working on it from memory alone, since the subject of his current art piece had not been around for a little over three years. On the page was a half finished sketch of a teenager; the body and clothing were drawn to a bare minimum. The eyes and hair were the problem points. Gohan just couldn't grasp what was missing about the eyes, anymore than he could understand why the hair wasn't falling right. He couldn't finish anything else until those were at least there.

After an hour of attempts to find that none of his ideas worked, Gohan closed the book with a sigh. _I guess I need to see him again before I can get this to work. _He thought. Suddenly a small little boy, the exact replica of his father even though much smaller, appeared in Gohan's doorway. He had a huge grin and said with his adorable three-year old speech difficulty;

"Momma sayed dat you need to come to de kit'en for lu'ch, Gowan" Goten grinned again. And walked, well more like ran, towards the kitchen. Gohan turned around and set the book in his hand back under the bed. Goten was still working on pronouncing words correctly. Gohan thought it was cute, even if it did tend to make him more difficult to understand. The demi-saiyan stood and put his long black hair in a hair tie before leaving his room for lunch, or as Goten had called it "lu'ch".

That night Gohan laid down on his bed just staring up at the ceiling, at a height of 5 feet and 2 inches, he was considered short. His feet didn't even come close to touching the other side of the bed. His mom swore that he would probably be much taller as an adult, though Gohan wasn't sure he wanted to be particularly tall. The hair he had fought with his mother to keep long was fanned out underneath him. He looked like he had a dark light surrounding him. Not that he noticed, especially since Goku walked into his room. As soon as the knob to the handle turned Gohan had jumped up into a sitting position, his legs wrapped up underneath him and his spine strait as a board.

"Hey, Gohan your mom says that before you go to bed you need to get all of you're laundry out of your room." Goku gave his trademark grin and left in the blink of an eye. Gohan got of the bed and closed the door. Getting his laundry really meant, "change into your nightclothes and bring me the clothes you are wearing" in Chi-Chi speech. So he did just that. He chose to wear his favorite pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. The shirt was tight enough that every curve on his chest was well outlined. His pants were loose but the top was hardly as loose as the rest, they clung to his waist in a very subtle way that highlighted his well-built form. Though none in this house would notice, he was related to them after all.

_Cold blank eyes stared at him. They didn't recognize him, but he recognized them. What is happening? Why is he hurting me? NOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME! Gohan felt trapped inside his own body. The words were not coming out of his mouth. But he knew he was saying them. WHAT IS GOING ON? SOMEONE HELP ME!_

_Flash. The man on top of him disappears, His clothes return and he stands once again with no bonds. He is now walking through a shopping center, with his mother. He thinks. She looks like his mother, so it should be his mother. He hears a man give a wolf whistle. It was directed at him. His face became warm as a blush crept over his cheeks. He continues walking, trying not to remember. _

_NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta flew through the night air determined to find the namekian warrior. He wanted to find out why the eldest demi-saiyan was just now asking about what had happened to his scent. He wanted to find out why the boy had changed so much in the past three years. He only wanted to know because he respected the boy. The kid at twelve had accomplished a feat not one of the other fighters could realistically dream about. Vegeta didn't want to the kid to do something stupid to mess that up. Once he found Piccolo, he roused the namek out of his trance and demanded answers of him.

"You are the one most likely to know what is going on and you will tell me." Vegeta put on his best I-am-a-prince-so-do-what-I-say attitude. Piccolo just glared at him.

"What makes you think I know anything, even if I know I won't be telling you. It isn't your business what Gohan is up to."

"Oh really. So you don't know why he shudders when Kakarot touches him then?" Piccolo's eyes widened in response to Vegeta's comment. Vegeta continued, " You don't know why his scent has changed from dominant to submissive? And you have no clue why He refuses to be alone with his father under any condition?"

A scream resonated from the direction of the Son home. Piccolo headed towards it without hesitation and Vegeta followed. "This is not over yet Namek!" He called after Piccolo. When the two of them arrived at the Son home they found the entire household in Gohan's room. Gohan was writhing on his bed, still completely asleep and screaming. Goku was standing over him, his hands on Gohan's shoulders, trying to wake him up. Chi-chi stood behind him with Goten clinging to her leg. Chi-chi turned around when they arrived. She glared at them and turned back to her son.

_A man stood over him, the piercing blue-eyes and deep brown hair being all to familiar. The man's hand roamed in places they shouldn't have. He fought and struggled to get out from under the man, who held him down by his shoulders. The man shook him. "Wake up Gohan, Wake up." He turned his head away from the voice. Another shake. He was looking at the face._

Gohan's eyes opened to stare directly into his fathers. He screamed again and rushed off his bed into the person whose ki he recognized as trustworthy. This led him directly into Piccolo. Shaking he clung to the older namekian like his life depended on it. He began a mantra of "Don't let him touch me. Don't let him hurt me. Don't let him touch me. Don't let him hurt me." Tears poured down his cheeks.

Piccolo walked over to Gohan's bed and set its owner onto it. Once Gohan was on the bed, Piccolo had to pry the teen's hands from his shirt. Once dark haired demi-saiyan was asleep, everyone left the room. The Sons went back to bed, and the other two left. Upon getting out of sight from the house, Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks.

"So you want to know what is up with the boy?" Piccolo said coldly, his cape fluttering in the breeze.

"Yes, I do. No one should react to their father like that." They landed, and Piccolo began.

" About two years ago I noticed Gohan's ki flaring. His ki went up then down, and within minutes it was down below any normal human's…"

_A soul lost in pain,_

_Can hardly be considered whole,_

_Until a love is found,_

_Is anyone really complete?_

_No one is whole,_

_Until they have love,_

_So a soul in pain,_

_Is a lonely heart._

_And one who has no love,_

_Is really just **A hurt soul**._

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me in…(Da da dun)…a review. Yes it keeps me alive and gives me a reason to continue the story. I am sorry it is a little shorter than the last one, but I feel this is a good place to stop. The poem at the end is mine by the way. I wrote it, so you won't find it elsewhere. Ja ne. Happy Thanksgiving! 


	4. Chapter 3: An Explination

Hello everyone. IF you are wondering why this wasn't updated as soon as it was written it is because a DAY after I had update it last time I STILL didn't have anymore reviews. Come on people I LIVE off reviews. I even gave you a one-shot to enjoy. All I have to say is WTF. Where is everyone? Anyway, on with the story. (As her muses go 1"no write up this idea…" 2"No this one" 1whines "But I want a sequel to that adorable Vegeta/Gohan one shot…")

Chapter 3

"Well it turned out that he had slit his wrists…"Piccolo continued. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I had to pick him up and bandage him because he refused to go anywhere for help. He insisted that it be hidden from his family. Once he healed I had to get him to inform me about the reasons he had gone suicidal on me."

Vegeta was still unsure he was really hearing this. Kakkarot's eldest brat trying to kill himself, that was the last thing he was expecting. "What did the boy say?"

"According to him a few days after the fight with Cell he entered his room to be attacked by some asshole with a vial of some kind of drug. Gohan said that he was told to come with the guy, and then the drug was forced down his throat anyway. He went unconscious."

"And no one noticed that the boy was missing?" Vegeta asked credulously.

"He was only gone for a few hours and he didn't want to disscuss it." Piccolo stated dryly. " Gohan said that when he woke up he was chained to a floor. In only his underwear. After that he wasn't to big on saying much and I had to force everything out of him. He told me that when he woke up he saw his father. He told me that Goku wasn't listening to any thing he said. He also mentioned that Goku's eyes were glazed over, like he couldn't see anything. Gohan thinks that the asshole who kidnapped him was controlling Goku." Piccolo paused, not sure how to continue.

" So what did Kakkarot do, exactly?" Vegeta asked, though he wasn't really sure he wanted to know at this point. Saiyans are very curious by nature so he ignored the feeling of foreboding he was getting.

"Goku raped him, more than once. Though that is not how Gohan put it. That is not a conversation I ever wish to have with anyone ever again." Piccolo shuddered. "He said that afterwards he had nightmares about it almost constantly and that he wasn't really comfortable talking about what had happened. Especially when he realized that Goku had no memory of it."

"That doesn't surprise me. Kakkarot is an idiot and didn't notice that his own son cannot stand to be near him. You said that Gohan thinks he was being controlled?" Vegeta asked, trying not to think of what this information meant.

"Yes, Gohan said that Goku said nothing the entire time no matter how much he screamed for him to stop. Though I have not been able to figure out who could, even with Kami's knowledge." Piccolo grimaced " Gohan said that the asshole's scent was blocked or something because he couldn't recognize the voice. He did not use those words though."

Vegeta stood there, trying to absorb what he had just heard. "That is why his scent changed then. " Piccolo looked at him questioningly. "What happened to him does tend to change a saiyans scent, and it is one of the few single events that could possibly make it do so in the way that it did. I hadn't even thought of that possibility. I have to go though I do want to know if anything else happens." Vegeta flew off.

On his way back to Capsule Corp, he thought. _So that is why he avoids his father. Interesting how no one noticed anything was wrong. And that no one noticed that little stunt. The boy is good at hiding the truth; I didn't expect that. Sounds like something Frieza would have done…Wait I wonder what that stuff was that knocked Gohan out…sounds familiar…_ Once he arrived at Capsule Corps he decided that he would think about what to do with this information later.

Gohan was not sleeping well, not that he did normally. He woke up, remembering that he had screamed himself awake earlier, not that he cared. He did that on a regular basis. Not that anyone really noticed or commented on it. Only Piccolo had really noticed his problems, so Piccolo was the only one he ever really told about it.

Piccolo knew everything, though Gohan had been nice to him and refrained from giving him all the grisly details. Gohan was not sure Piccolo would want a blow by blow of what had happened. And he was right. Piccolo didn't want to know exactly what happened. A general overview was fine unless more information was needed. It hasn't been yet.

There was only one other person Gohan really wanted involved, but he was off in another time/dimension…

Gohan sighed. _I think too much. But I wish I could see him, I want to see the only person __I ever really liked. Not that my 11-year-old mind knew it. I wish I could just see him…not __that he would care, no one could ever want me. I am damaged and I don't have anything that he could possibly want…no one could dream of wanting me…and why should they…well that creepy man doesn't count he is just…weird and he doesn't know, anyone who knows would hate me 'cept Piccolo but that is more 'cause he hates dad than anything else._ Gohan tucked himself back into the covers and attempted to fall asleep again….

_Huh? Where am I. Who is that? Oh, It is dad. Dang it is cold…Wait Where are my clothes…oh no my arms are attached to the floor, What is going on…Wait what is dad doing…_

_Dad what are you doing? Dad?_

_What is dad doing…HEY! _

_Dad why are you…hey stop that, you aren't supposed to touch that. Dad…DADDY STOP!_

_No, this can't be happening. Where did my underwear go? DAD? AHHHH! _

_NO STOP PLEASE STOP PLEASE NOOOOO NO NO NO PLEASE YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT, DAD! STOP!_

_I can't breath, Oh Kami-sama please let this stop please!_

Gohan woke up again, breathing heavily, and shaking. _I am not going to be able to sleep tonight. Dammit._ Gohan sat up al the way and just sat there on his bed. Shivering until morning.

Well that is all for now. My writers block is settling in again. I don't know when I will be updateing. Enjoy and Happy Holidays to all.

Angel no Yami


	5. Chapter 4: School

Well here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the long time in between updates. I have no time for anything. I will keep trying to update as much as possible. By the way, this chapter was expedited due to the review left by ryougabriellucile. If it weren't for her you might have been waiting another month for this chapter. I love it when people say they love my fic. I am more likely to update when I know that people care. So review, please?

* * *

Chapter 4

Gohan stood and walked over to his closest. He spent the night before reading, trying not to fall asleep to avoid the memories. He walked over to his closet and picked out a long sleeved dark blue shirt. He then located a pair of black trousers and put both articles of clothing on. He hunted down a pair of socks and located his shoes.

Once dressed, he pulled a bag up onto his desk. It too was black. It was a one-strap backpack. He had insisted to his mother that if he was going to go to this high school then he was going to go there with the bag he wanted instead of this hideous beige thing she wanted to get him.

He began packing books into it. His mom had insisted that he go to a regular high school, she wanted him to get a real diploma. He didn't really want to go. The boys at the school hated him because they couldn't keep their girlfriends off him, even if he was in the most ghastly clothing. Girls hated him because he refused to show any interest in any of them, and he refused to respond to their come-ons. Even the teachers didn't like him because he knew all the material better than they did.

When everything necessary for the day was packed he left his room and sat down at the table for breakfast. He finished it quickly and left the house after kissing his mother on the cheek.

Once he arrived at school the gaggle of girls that tended to follow him everywhere. Bulma had taken to calling them his ducklings, because they followed him around like ducklings do to their mother. He found them irritating. He had told them more than once that he had no interest in any of them at all.

But they refused to listen. They insisted that he is what they want and they won't listen to reason until they had him, but they were NOT going to get him.

After spending the morning in classes he was much to advanced for, Gohan had to go into the class he really didn't want to take. Health. It was not a subject he ever really needed to take but the school required it. To add on to the terror, they were starting the dreaded subject of doom. Sex Ed. He shivered, hoping that this class did not force a recall of things he didn't want to remember.

The Sex Ed classes in his school were taught by a teacher other than the one who taught general health. To make matters worse, this guy had just started and no one really knew anything about him.

Gohan felt uneasy the second he walked into the classroom. The room was nearly empty, with only a few students sitting around the room. The teacher himself was not there. A low hum had settled over the class, but that was not what was making Gohan uncomfortable. The room had an atmosphere to it that seemed to scream that it was not where he wanted to be.

After years of being able to sense Ki, Gohan knew how to tell the difference between a malevolent Ki and a benevolent one. He was feeling the malevolent version now.

The classroom began to fill, students taking up the seats in extremely non-random patterns. All the very well known (in the biblical and current sense of the word) girls sat in one row in the back. The more popular men sat in a corner trying to get as close to the girls as they could while still maintaining there reputation of "cool". Everyone that didn't fit into those categories either crowded around the front seats or, if female and one of the ducklings, near Gohan, who had chosen to sit in a middle row so as not to draw attention to himself. He was absorbed in his book, A Guide to Mathematical Formulaswhen the teacher walked in.

The blond teacher walked in, seeming just like one of the students until he walked up to the front and began to speak.

"Good Afternoon, class. I am glad to see that you have all managed to stay awake and get here on time after lunch." The man was the same man who had approached Gohan at the store a few days earlier. The piercing blue eyes glanced over the room, lingering on Gohan. His voice had a sultry and soft-spoken tone to it, yet it had the entire room silent. When he finally looked away from Gohan, He began to speak again.

"This is a sexual education class, as all of you know, and as such I expect all of you in this class to show respect and maturity while we discuss the material. Now, I need to take roll…" He began taking roll.

As Capsule Corps came into view on his way home, Gohan pondered what that man was doing at his school. He had just appeared that day to teach this class. And he had kept Gohan after class, insisting that he had dropped his pen. He hadn't, but the teacher, whose name turned out to be Imakoo Onimay, had insisted and Gohan had ended up taking the pen from him, then dropped it in a students desk while he was looking away. Not that it mattered Gohan could move fast enough that the teacher wouldn't have been able to see him anyway.

What had happened with the pen bothered Gohan, but nowhere near as much as the way the man had handed it to him had. The teacher had not withdrawn his hand when he passed Gohan the pen. Instead he had let his hand linger.

Gohan shivered at the thought and continued to fly, hoping to arrive to the sanctity of his bedroom in order to really get some thinking done.

This man was confusing him. He just appeared sometimes and Gohan had no idea how or why. Gohan had seen him while at the library, the store, Capsule Corps and now school. The only place the man had not really appeared at was his home. That scared Gohan. He didn't know what to make of this man who just appears out of nowhere and if Gohan was reading his Ki right, the man was following him sometimes. And now he could easily find him at school.

Instead of veering straight home he headed for Piccolo. He wanted to tell him what had happened. After informing the Namek of the blue eyed mans latest escapade, Piccolo gave him some of his thoughts.

"Sounds like he is stalking you"

"Probably, but I can't really do anything, He is my teacher and I can't just not go to class. Mom would want an explanation that I cannot give. And I have to have that class to graduate."

"The only thing you can do is to avoid being alone with him. If he gets you alone it most likely will not go well and we do not want you to have to fight him. That would also bring up a lot of unwanted questions. Does the school have any idea that you are as powerful as you are?"

"Mom told them that I was in a type of martial arts and that I am very capable of a lot of karate style moves, but she didn't tell them anything more specific."

"Then you will just have to deal with him. You should get home before you're mom notices how long you have been gone. I will see you tomorrow Gohan"

"Yes Piccolo I will see you" Gohan flew of at that point, heading for home.

He spent most of the night doing homework and thinking. He really didn't want to deal with that man again. But other than his anxious feelings over that man, his night was peaceful.

However, while asleep was another story entirely.

_Hmm. This is soft. What is? _…_Oh a bed. Why do I feel so safe? _He felt something on the other side of the bed, well someone really. _Oh shit. _He started shaking. _But I feel so safe…I wonder what I am doing here? _He wriggled a bit, trying to get out of this persons grip, and brushed against something that told him clearly that this person was male.

He froze. Not really sure if he should move. But the man next to him did. The man moved him in closer to his chest. Gohan squirmed. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god._

The man next him just gripped him tighter and began to purr. That had a very calming effect and Gohan found himself suddenly very happy. Gohan looked at the man but all he could really see was a lot of lavender hair, as the man had moved his face into Gohan's neck. But Gohan was not protesting, he thoroughly enjoyed it.

And then he woke up to an alarm.

* * *

Not much has really happened but this is definitely long enough for me to type (it is four pages) I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

Angel no Yami


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue from the Future

Well, here it is, Chapter Five. By the way I do NOT own DBZ. If I did yaoi would be a large part of the series. I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please continue to review when you are done reading. It isn't hard.

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun hadn't yet begun to set that day, but it was well after noon. A large number of animals were hanging out at a large lake surrounded by a clearing. A large bang was heard and all of the animals scattered.

Whoosh. Clunk. A large ship landed out in the clearing. It stood tall, though it looked aged enough that this was to be its last trip through time. The smoke billowing out of its cockpit added to that effect. A teen of just under 20 climbed out from the smoking contraption, coughing. Once out of it he stood to look up at it.

"Well, it would appear that you are now out of commission." The lavender haired teen turned around facing west. "Mom and Vegeta are that way," he turned again, this time facing northwest, "Gohan is that way," now he faced southeast, "And Chi-chi and Goku are over there. Funny, I wonder when they brought him back?" He grinned and began to head northwest.

* * *

Gohan finished up the worksheet the Sex. Ed. Teacher had assigned. It had been a few weeks since class had begun. The bell was about to release the class. The class was waiting; many kids had already packed up most of their belongings.

The bell rang. Gohan stood up to leave, however before he got out of the door Onimay approached him. Putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder, he said,

"Wait a minute please, Son." Gohan gulped and nodded, prepared to run off at any sign of trouble.

Once the classroom had cleared of the other students, Onimay spoke up again.

"I was just wondering why you act so nervous around me." As he spoke he walked over to the classroom door and locked it. He approached Gohan who walked backwards. When he ran into a wall, he stopped shaking and replied.

"I d-don't kn-know w-what you are t-talking ab-bout." This man was still advancing on him and Gohan was remembering what happened the last time he was trapped by a man like this.

Onimay grinned and pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a choker. It was and odd metal circular contraption, completely smooth and fairly thick. He walked up to Gohan until he was pinning him against the wall. Gohan was frozen in fear still unsure of what to do. However when Onimay started licking his neck and running his free hand over Gohan's chest, Gohan snapped out of his state of fear.

He started screaming, flailing and pushing. Onimay pushed against him harder, and covered his mouth. Gohan was too distraught to think about how he could fight off this man.

When Gohan's screaming had been cut off, the silver choker like thing was snapped around his neck. He gasped, feeling his ki drain through the object and suddenly loosing his ability to sense the people he knew. Including the odd and familiar ki that had appeared only a moment before.

* * *

When Mirai Trunks felt Gohan's Ki disappear, he began to fly faster in that direction; confused as to how it could vanish so completely.

When he arrived at the area he had last felt Gohan's ki at he looked around confused. This was a high school; it did not make sense for Gohan to be here.

* * *

Gohan tried to fight as the man picked him up and carried him to the large desk, however with no ki to strengthen his punches he could not do much. This man, who seemed more than capable of using ki, was using strength that no human should posses.

Onimay cleared the desk, with one hand, holding on to Gohan with the other. Once Gohan was lying down on the desk the man came up to straddle him. He started touching and playing with Gohan's clothing, slowly unbuttoning and sliding his shirt down his chest.

"Sir, stop Please!" Gohan pleaded. "Onimay, please!" Gohan was frantic by this point, and could only manage a startled plea. Onimay grinned, and stopped what he was doing.

"First of all, _Gohan_" He began, saying Gohan's name with an odd satisfaction, "My name is not Onimay, and you don't need to call me sir, actually master or love would suit me just fine, as that is what I am and what I will become. I decided to stay on this planet as long as I did simply because I saw you in that shopping center. I decided then and there that I wanted you and now that I have managed to capture you I intend to keep you, little one." The man started to change the second he began to speak. His hair turned a deep blue, his skin a sickly green and his eyes turned a startling yellow. " I am from a planet you have never even heard of and will never see. Now I am going to take you now and then I will take you to my ship and we will leave." He grinned, and began his attack again.

Gohan started screaming, "Help me someone, anyone! Please, Som-" The alien thing had shoved this ball thing with straps into his mouth. The straps were wrapped around his ears, to prevent him from spitting out the ball.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked and began undoing Gohan's pants. He had to actually get off Gohan to do this and in the processes of stripping the teen to his underwear had spread Gohan's legs apart. Gohan tried to scream at the action, but that gag stopped him.

The thing crawled up on top of him again, though this time Gohan was the one straddling.

Gohan's mind was racing, he couldn't take it all in. It was too much. He tried struggling, but the thing, which had revealed itself to be definitively male when its quite interested member had rubbed up against Gohan's backside, kept his hands roaming and pushing him back to the desk when he tried to sit up.

Gohan let out a muffled scream, praying that this torture would end soon.

* * *

Mirai landed in front of the entrance to the school. He entered it, using his nose to locate Gohan. It didn't work and he soon found himself hopelessly lost. However his very sensitive senses began to pick up whimpering and muffled screams. He followed the sound.

Another scream, though louder and more frightened than the last one. He came to the door of the room that the sounds were coming from and tried to open it.

It was locked. So he tore the door open. What he saw in the room made him turn super saiyan with rage as soon as he comprehended what was going on.

Gohan jerked his tear-streaked face towards the door when it was ripped off its hinges. When he saw who it was he cried out,

"Mhahiiiiii!" And the thing on top of him screeched. Trying to scoop him up and run before the man who had walked in on him could catch him.

* * *

Trunks had walked in on a nasty green thing on top of Gohan. Gohan was crying and gagged. His hands were being held at the top of his head and something silver was around his neck. Gohan's shirt had slipped down past his shoulders and he wasn't wearing pants, just a pair of boxers that had they been any lower would not have covered him.

To put it simply, Trunks was pissed.

Before the vile creature could do any thing more than stand and try to pick Gohan up, Trunks had him thrown across the floor. When it recovered it ran to the window and flew off.

Trunks turned to face Gohan, who hadn't moved. Tears were streaming down his face and he was clearly distressed. His hair had fanned out beneath him, giving him an odd angelic look. The shirt and boxers added to it just made him look entirely too innocent and sweet for his own good.

Trunks walked over to him, and picked him up off the desk when he saw that Gohan couldn't. Gohan sobbed in his arms and tried to get closer to him. Trunks removed the gag. When he tried to remove the choker thing around Gohan's neck the thing sent a wave of electricity through Gohan, who cried out in pain.

"Damn" Trunks exclaimed, he moved to wrap Gohan up in his jacket and sped off towards Capsule Corps. Gohan fell unconscious soon after.

What was running through his mind before he lost consciousness was simple.

_He came this time. He saved me._

* * *

So what do you think? I want reviews, please. See Trunks has even entered the picture.

Review? Please. I want at least three more before I update.

Angel no Yami


	7. Chapter 6: Piccolo's Revelation

Wow. I update and the very next day I already have four reviews, you guys seriously rock. THANK YOU. This was only delayed due to a lack of time on my part. I am sorry about that. Now on a new-ish note, the writing monster in my head needs to be fed. It eats only two things but it needs both to flourish. The first thing is good, hot, steamy yaoi fiction, which I supply it. The other is a large supply of reviews, preferably long ones. I can't give it that. You have to. Please review. By the way, to anyone who is not 18, I do not take responsibility for you reading this.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. I am just having fun with them in my closet.

Chapter 6

Before he arrived at Capsule Corps, Mirai stopped to put Gohan's shirt back on properly. It was bad enough he would be missing his pants when he arrived, but to have his shirt unbuttoned like that might give Chi-chi a coronary.

A few hundred miles away from Gohan's school he was stopped by Piccolo who demanded to know what was going on. Trunks told him what state he had found Gohan in and Piccolo looked about to explode. They resumed the trip toward Capsule Corps. Piccolo did not let Gohan out of his sight even once on the way there.

By the time they had arrived both Goku and Chi-chi had managed to get to there before them. After explaining what was going on to a large crowd of people whom were all behaving like over protective parents (that is after a few bouts of "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MY SON!" from Chichi and a large number of pissed looks crossing Piccolo and Vegeta's faces), Bulma had Mirai set Gohan down in the room he used while staying at Capsule Corps. While walking back to where everyone else was he began to think. _I understand Piccolo's reaction, but Vegeta? That didn't make sense. Why would he care?_ He was then greeted like he would have been had he not walked in with a nearly naked Gohan.

Bulma glomped him, saying how happy she was to see him. Goku said that he was happy to see him as well and Chi-chi grinned at him. Piccolo and Vegeta grunted and proceeded to leave the room.

Piccolo went straight for Gohan's room. Once inside he carefully walked up to Gohan and looked at the collar around his neck. That little silver thing would cause problems very soon.

Mirai spent the rest of the night worried sick over Gohan. Everyone except Piccolo seemed to think that once he had some sleep he would be fine. They didn't seem to care that that thing was blocking his ki. Or they hadn't noticed, one of the two.

When Mirai could finally leave, after three or four hours and Bulma giving him instructions to a room for him to sleep in, He headed toward Gohan's room.

Where he ran into his younger self, and a little boy that he had never seen before.

Chibi Trunks screamed. The little boy just sat there staring at the two of them in confusion. Mirai froze. He was expecting his younger self, but he was not expecting this Goku clone that was with him.

Bulma ran up behind them and upon seeing what had happened, explained to the young boys who Mirai was. They ran off happily when she told them to go to bed, promising to play in the morning. Mirai had a really ominous feeling about that.

"Bulma" he asked "who was that?"

She laughed, "That is Gohan's little brother. His name is Goten. Little you and him are practically joined at the hip. I am warning you now that playing with them will be…er…interesting. Good luck surviving it." She walked away smiling.

Mirai blinked for a minute while he let that sink in. _Well, I guess we know what Goku and Chi-chi were doing in those days before the Cell…. Eww._ He walked off to check on Gohan. _That is **not** something I ever wanted to think about. Though I can think of one person I'd like to… ok stop, I can't think about him like that. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I can't think of him like that. I know that. Stupid._

When he got to the door he stopped to knock. He heard a grunt from Piccolo and entered.

Piccolo was sitting next to the bed, with one eye on Mirai and the other on Gohan. Gohan was still unconscious and seemed to be sweating rather profusely. His sheets had been kicked around and it was very clear to Mirai that he was not sleeping with anything resembling ease.

Mirai sat down in a chair that Piccolo had decided not to use. "Do you think he will be alright?" Mirai asked Piccolo hesitantly. They weren't on the friendliest terms, seeing as to how they really hadn't been around each other much, and Piccolo was dead in Mirai's world. However Mirai was concerned and though he didn't like asking the namekian questions, he was worried about Gohan.

Piccolo sighed, an action that had Mirai surprised. He then stated, "I will not know until he wakes up."

"Oh" Mirai sighed dejectedly "I see." Mirai felt miserable. For some reason he didn't even know, his heart ached at the though of Gohan hurt or even in pain. He felt miserable. The feeling was being shown in the pained expression that Piccolo observed.

And he was wondering about it. _What on earth is that feeling? That doesn't seem right. Maybe I should find out what the hell that emotion is. Well let's see…_

Piccolo didn't use it often but he was more than capable of reading people's emotions and their thoughts if he wanted to. He didn't usually go to the effort of using it, most people wore there thoughts on the outside, especially to one who had spent years learning how to read peoples expressions.

He didn't really want to use it but he was trying to look out for Gohan at this point anything that could harm Gohan was being looked at, including those that didn't seem like a threat.

_Hmm. Center, reach out. There!_

A huge range of emotions came flooding at him. Worry, fear, pain, love.

_Wait…love….oh shit._

He pulled out of Mirai's head without Mirai even having noticed that he was gone.

Well, love can be a good thing…Wait a minute what was it Gohan said when he mentioned Mirai last time something about… "He is nice…I wish he could come backsevere blush He was cool"…hmm…wait didn't I wonder why he was…shit.

This could be entertaining.

Piccolo left the room at that point, he saw no reason to stand watch over Gohan when he was already going to be watched over by Mirai.

Mirai just blinked at him confused as he left.

Well that was the next chapter I am sorry it took so long I got stuck in the middle. I will try to get the next one out in a few months, however I am now going to be very busy with College work and such that I might get a little behind. I am of course motivated by reviews….


	8. Chapter 7: The Collar

Well here it is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy it. I am sorry that some of you feel my chapters are short but that is better that waiting years for a new one right? I hope so.

I am also sorry that this took so long to get out.

Also I reformatted the Prologue, It was bothering me. I had to pull it off a site that I had originally posted it on, because the floppy I was storing it on died on me. Mind you that happened before I posted it here, but I lost all the work I had done on it, including it's original formatting. Anyway it has been fixed now and is much easier to read. I do still need to do some editing though….

Chapter 7

The entire house was in and out of Gohan's room the next morning waiting for him to wake up. Mirai was nearly always at his side. Piccolo stood in the far corner of the room to observe.

Gohan started thrashing about noon. After a few minutes of flailing legs and arms he finally stopped and opened his eyes. "Ugg, huh? What happened?" Gohan said while looking around confused. Goten jumped up and ran out of the room screaming, "Gohan's 'wake!"

Chi-chi screeched and ran straight to him. She surrounded him in a hug. "My baby is okay. You aren't hurt are you? You are ok right?"

"Yes, mother, I am fine. Will you let me go?" Gohan started to wrestle his way out of his mothers hold. She was trying to keep him in the hug. Gohan jerked his shoulders down and the silver collar ran up against his mother's arm as she was trying to get a better grip.

Gohan stiffened as a jolt of electricity began running through his body. Chi-chi backed away as she felt an electric shock go through her arm, though it was only a twinge.

Gohan however started whimpering and curling himself up into a ball. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started. Gohan just sat there panting and shaking. Eventually, some water was shoved into his hands, which he drank slowly and cautiously.

At about that time, Vegeta was being dragged into the room by a certain purple-haired chibi and another very loud chibi.

"Gohan's 'wake" Cried Goten happily. As he ran over to Gohan to give him a huge hug, he smashed into the glass of water, which then went crashing into Gohan's chest, covering him and Goten with water.

Chi-chi went over to them to get Goten out of the room for a change of clothes saying that Gohan had a change of clothes in the closet. Bulma went over to get them because Gohan was clearly not going to be getting them himself. She walked over to him with the shirt and gently got him changed though it was rather slow going due to the fact that he was really tense and shocked from the electricity from earlier.

Gohan blinked, "What was that?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Mirai stated nervously. Vegeta walked over to Gohan and asked to look at the collar. He examined it, though he did avoid touching it, because he knew what that would do to Gohan.

"I know what it is." He finally said. Standing up and talking to Gohan he said " It is called 'Rechrere' in saiyago, which would mean something like a ki collar. It is used to diminish the ability to use and feel ki. It was outlawed decades ago on the intergalactic market." He shook his head, 'I don't know where this guy got one, but I haven't seen one in a while."

"Do you know how to get it off? And why on earth would someone use it?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sat down, still shaking his head. "Usually, slavers would use them to control saiyan cubs so that they could be sold to those who would use them as servants. The slave trade is actually what it was created for. But my grandfather sent out troops to find and destroy all the slave traders and to recover all the cubs. They didn't get all of them but they caught enough to nearly stop the trade entirely." Vegeta shuddered "That creature must have found this in an antique shop or something. They aren't very easy to find, or cheap for that matter." Vegeta looked rather glum, well as glum as Vegeta could look, but he really didn't like talking about this subject. "I should be able to get it off, but it might take awhile."

"Thank you, Vegeta, I just want it off." Gohan said dejectedly. He didn't want to have a collar on his neck for any period of time. Besides with the collar on he couldn't defend himself. Vegeta nodded and sat down next to Gohan to start trying to get off the collar.

Vegeta and Gohan spent most of the night trying to get the collar off, but they had to give a few hours into it. Gohan still had school and Chi-chi was insisting that he go.

* * *

Well what do you think? I figured you all would like a chapter that was a little short than wait another month or so for an update. So here you go.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8: A Chat and a Shower

As always I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 8

Gohan went to school the next morning still wearing the collar. He had tried to make it look like a necklace but he really couldn't do much about it. And Bulma had to drive him because he couldn't fly there.

All in all the day sucked. Gohan had to deal with people staring at him, and the collar, all day. And more than a few people had tried to hit on him. For instance, the idiot bothering him now,

"Hello. Son, right? You like being collared or something? Cause I got cuffs in my car…"

Gohan had almost punched him. Instead he replied,

"No, it was a bet. You really have handcuffs? Did the cops give them to you after they arrested you?" The idiot left in a huff.

The only good thing that happened that day was that the sex-ed class had been canceled due to a lack of teacher.

Upon returning to Capsule Corps (Bulma picked him up) Gohan once again had Vegeta trying to remove the collar. Vegeta had Gohan sit down on one of the kitchen chairs while he tried to manipulate the collar without actually touching it. The thing was seamless and there didn't seem to be a way to get it off. Eventually even Vegeta had to admit there was nothing he could do.

Gohan just shrugged it off. He was alive, he hadn't been hurt, and while he didn't want to be helpless, now was a great time to work on his technique and strength, without his ki. Not that that made it any better but it gave him some hope.

The day ended after he and Piccolo finished a couple hours of spar time, and dinner. Since the Son's were still averse to returning home with Gohan in this condition, they stayed at Capsule Corps for another night.

Gohan headed off to his room after dinner finished. Once there he removed his clothing and got into the shower. While he was in there Mirai had come to say goodnight. Unfortunately this was just as Gohan was leaving the shower. Gohan walked out of the shower stall wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into his room. Were Mirai was waiting for him.

"Eek!" Gohan exclaimed as he saw Mirai standing there and absentmindedly dropped the towel. Mirai looked away as Gohan picked up the towel, blushing, and rewrapped it. That was not a sight that was likely to ever leave Mirai's memory anytime soon. Matter of fact he was lodging it away for future use. Not that Gohan knew that. However, Mirai left the room to let Gohan change.

"I am dressed now." Gohan called out to the hallway were Mirai stood against the wall. Mirai walked in. Gohan sat on the edge of his bed with a brush and the towel, trying to get some of the water out of his sponge like hair. "What did you want?" Gohan asked as Mirai walked through the door.

"Oh, I wanted to say goodnight. And ask how you were doing, we really didn't get much of a chance to talk yesterday." Gohan motioned for him to sit down on the chair beside Gohan's desk, so he did so.

"Ah, I see. Well I am ok. School is definitely not one of my mother's brightest ideas but…"

"Don't like it much" Mirai asked leaning toward Gohan a little.

"Yeah, no one likes me cause I am much younger than every one else, and I am smarter than most of the teachers. Nevermind this collar thing that now has everyone teasing me."

"That would be rather irritating…But there has to be someone you can talk to there. I mean seriously everyone here is much older than you and they can't always be very good conversation."

'Well they are ok, but they still see me as a little kid and as such treat me that way, though Piccolo really isn't _that_ much older than me, but he still thinks I am the little kid he trained before Vegeta got here. I don't think he is older than more that five or six years…

I talk to him a lot though, 'cause he listens to me."

"I see. Well at least Piccolo is around then" Mirai paused. "You know you can always talk to me too right?" Gohan looked up from his hair and blinked at him.

"Of course I do." The Gohan that Mirai had left after the Cell Games would have smiled at him here, but that Gohan had changed and become this one. One who never really smiled anymore. However he did nod.

"Good" Mirai smiled. "So I met Goten earlier today."

"Goten is way too energetic for his own good." Gohan looked back down at his hair again. "I need a new towel." As Gohan got up to toss the drenched towel into the wastebasket and get a replacement Mirai thought, _I remember a time when you were too energetic for your own good too. What happened to you Gohan?_ Mirai wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure Gohan would say, so he waited, hoping that he would find out eventually.

* * *

Well Here it is Chapter 8. Sorry this update is SO late. My muses have been evil and focusing on HP stuff. I couldn't really think up anything to do until about a quarter of the way into this chapter, and I didn't force myself earlier because anything I write when I force my self is just utter crap.

Now, I should be resuming the once a month schedule at this point so hopefully there will be another chapter up next month. I am also sorry that it is so short. (Least I think it is)

Be a dear and review, please.

Angel no Yami


	10. Chapter 9: Gohan's Annoyance

Chapter Nine

Bulma sat up from her chair and started stretching. She had been looking up way to cut the collar around Gohan's neck without actually touching it since she woke up that morning. She hadn't come up with a definite method to do so, but she did have some ideas to try and then hope that they worked once Gohan finished school for the day.

Bulma decided to head into the kitchen for some food and found Mirai in the kitchen looking for lunch, though he wasn't so much looking for lunch as collecting bit of things and oiling a frying pan so as to cook lunch.

"What are you making there, Trunks?" Mirai turned around, a block of cheese still in his hands.

"Oh, hello, mother, I was actually just throwing some meat and vegetables in a pan and frying them up. I hadn't really planned anything specific. You can call me Mirai, by the way, it would get to confusing to have two people going around call 'Trunks', right" He smiled, put the cheese into the refrigerator and went back to the stove.

"Well alright if you're ok with it. That smells good, where did you learn to cook?" Bulma asked, pulling a pre-prepared meal out of the freezer to heat up.

"Oh, well, my mom thought it would be wise for me to at least know how to cook basic dishes, and the rest was just experimenting when I was hungry."

"I had some questions for you, Mirai, if you don't mind." He nodded so she continued. "Not that I mind seeing you again, but I am confused as to why you are here."

Mirai said plainly, "There wasn't any reason for me to stay, and I didn't think any of you would mind." Bulma looked at him quizzically while she started the microwave. Seeing the look on her face he continued, "Ah, well mom died, and people don't seem to care for me much. Well I guess I should say that they are afraid of me." He pulled down a plate.

"Why would they be afraid of you, Mirai?"

"Most people know that I am the person who managed to take down the androids, so they know I am powerful. They don't understand why I am so powerful, and that I won't ever do anything to harm anyone. So some of them think that there is a chance I could do what the androids did."

Bulma looked concerned. "That is a shame. You would never do such a thing. But I can see why that would bother you." Mirai grinned at her, and sat down at the table to eat his lunch.

"So since you are staying here, we are going to need to get you an identity, since you can't really use yours, and get records of your existence, along with some other things." Bulma and Mirai talked about how to get him settled in this world while they finished their lunches.

Gohan was sitting at school scratching his neck. Lunch was supposed to start in a few minutes and he was waiting anxiously. The teacher he was supposed to be listening to was trying to explain physics to a quite unfocused classroom of twelfth graders. Gohan was put into this class primarily because of his test scores a few years ago when he started classes at this school, having suffered for the last 2 years as the youngest in his class, and now as the youngest senior since most of his class had already turned eighteen, he was ready to get out of here. If his mom hadn't wanted him to get into a college so bad he might not have had to come and he could have just gotten a certificate saying that he was home schooled and had met all the requirements of graduation from high school, something he would have accomplished quite easily when he entered this high school. But instead he was stuck in a classroom scratching his neck and waiting for this class to finally finish.

The bell rang and Gohan grabbed his bag and left as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. He ran down to a small out of the way corner behind one of the lesser used buildings to eat. It was one of the few places he could go without being followed by the ducklings. He liked to eat in peace without the chattering and brown nosing the teenage girls tended to engage in when they were trying to win his favor. He didn't enjoy such things at all since it usually involved an interrogation to find out what his likes and dislikes were so that every girl around could proclaim that she and she alone out of all these other girls really shared those likes and dislikes. Gohan had once made the mistake when he was new at the school of admitting his favorite color, which resulted in a change of the color palette of the female population's wardrobe for a few months.

However he managed to avoid the ducklings which improved his mood quite a bit. He hoped his luck would continue. He wolfed down his lunch and cracked open a book on saws and drills he had found in the school library. He was hoping for one he could use on his collar that wouldn't result in electrifying him. There were a few that looked promising which he would propose as an option to Bulma. His biggest concern was finding one that could cut the collar without cutting him. Since he didn't have access to his ki it was going to be much more difficult a feat, his skin was stronger and thicker than a humans but not quite to the point Vegeta or Goku enjoyed, and since he couldn't use his ki he wasn't going to be able to withstand as much pressure on his skin as he would normally.

The bell rang again signaling that there was only 5 minutes till the next period started. He thought; _I hate living according to the schedule of a loud and obnoxious bell. _Gohan stood up irked and cleaned up the detritus from his lunch, leaving to his next class once his corner was clean.

Bulma went back to her work on collar mechanism. She had determined two problems with the collar, one there was no way to cut it without having something touch it meaning that she would have to find a way to prevent Gohan from getting electrocuted while it was being cut and two she had to find a way to cut it that wouldn't decapitate the boy.

She went to find Vegeta and hopefully pick his brain of everything he knew about the collar and how they are opened. She had to hunt him down in the house since he wasn't training. She finally found him in the bathroom he used. Fortunately he didn't like being covered in sweat and always showered after he trained. Bulma was quite glad to find that he was finished with his shower and able to talk to her while he dressed and dried his hair. "Do you know how they are usually removed?"

"Usually they have a panel that can be opened by someone whose ki isn't being blocked, this panel allows for a code to be input that will open it. The one around Gohan's neck doesn't have a panel, if it did we could open it and use a computer to determine the right code, but this one isn't meant to come off so easily." Vegeta looked at her grimly while he pulled on his pants. "The ones without the panel are usually cut off."

"But if they were placed on children wouldn't they need to be changed as the child got older?" Bulma asked while writing down what he said and whishing she had never had to think about what these collars were used for.

"These collars grow with the cub. They tend to be extremely expensive because of that, and because they are so hard to remove. If they aren't cut cleanly when they are removed they seal themselves up again. I have also heard that when someone tries to cut them and doesn't complete it the partial cut seals itself back up within a few hours and the collar itself gets tighter, so as to prohibit future attempts." Vegeta finished buttoning up his shirt and walked out of the room. Bulma followed him and then asked him to follow to her workroom so that they could continue. Once there she asked;

"What about ki? Could you cut the collar using ki so that it wouldn't hurt Gohan?"

"Don't you think I would have tried that if I could?" He growled. "The amount of ki it would take to pierce it completely would also cut him since he can't protect himself." He sat down in one of the cushioned chairs she kept around her workroom.

They spent two hours running through ideas and possibilities, Vegeta discounting some of them right away. By the end of their brainstorm they had come up with a couple of ideas that they would try when Gohan arrived.

Gohan was now waiting for his last class to finish. He didn't enjoy this class either. It was a pre-calculus class, the highest level of math they offered at this school. Gohan was bored in it since he had already studied calculus and had no difficulty with it. Not that his teacher seemed to care, he just continued to teach Gohan with the rest of the class and never commented when he completed all the homework without missing any problem or when he aced an exam. He occasionally asked Gohan to do a difficult problem on the board to show the rest of the class but otherwise Gohan sat in this class doing essentially whatever he wanted, some days he read, others he slept, usually however he just sat at his desk and stared out the window. The teacher never asked him to pay attention because he was acing the class anyway.

The other students weren't nearly as happy with it. Gohan had taken to sitting in the very back row whenever he could because frequently when others sat behind him they liked to throw spitballs and gum into his hair, which Gohan would either have to catch quickly enough they couldn't see him catch it or he would have to suffer through it and wash his hair very well when he got home. As it was he couldn't use his ki to move fast enough to catch it today so anything thrown into his hair would have to stay there until he got back to Capsule Corp.

Unfortunately today was a day in which he had arrived after the back two rows were filled. Usually when this happened he would sit in the very front, so that anything the students behind him were doing were visible to the teacher in front, but all the front row seats had been taken as well. So Gohan was stuck sitting in the middle that day. He didn't even have a window to stare out of as he waited for the class to end. He didn't predict this going very well. He was right.

Ten minutes before this pre-calculus class was to finish one of the students behind him grabbed the collar around his neck right through his hair. The boy doing it whispered to him "So you like being collared, I've got a leash we can use in my car." Gohan screeched and reached behind him to grab the kid's wrist. As soon as the boys hand was off the collar it stopped shocking him but Gohan was now very upset.

All that the teacher saw was Gohan vice gripping another student's wrist, and he immediately screamed for both of them to go to the office, where Gohan spent an hour trying to explain that the other person had grabbed at him and that he was just defending himself. "Sir, Dennis was grabbing me. I didn't want to grab his wrist at all but I had to get him to let go of me." Eventually he was allowed to go but not until after Bulma went into the office since she was waiting for Gohan and he hadn't come out yet, and not before the principal gave him a week of detention.

Gohan explained what had happened to Bulma on the way back to Capsule Corp, and she explained her plans to try and disable the collar's shocking devices. "You see I want to try using a strong magnet because they wipe out electronic equipment. Even if we can't get it completely off; disabling the shocking mechanism will allow you to function, it might also have the added bonus of disabling whatever it is that is blocking your ki, which will make it much easier to remove the collar."

Gohan sat in the vehicle for moment thinking. "That sounds like a great idea Bulma. If magnets disable the shocking mechanism it won't be hard to saw off the collar or otherwise pull it off. I do have an alternative plan if that doesn't disable the electricity. A water drill might work, since it won't touch exactly, but it could be difficult to hold the collar in place if it is still going to shock me."

They arrived at Capsule Corporation and went straight to Bulma's workroom to try out the idea of magnets. Bulma dug around for a capsule in her drawer and threw it into the center of the room. A gigantic machine appeared.

"It looks like a bed with a tunnel over it." Gohan commented dryly.

Bulma laughed, "It's an MRI machine. Since it is basically a titanic sized magnet, I am hoping that turning it on while you lay on the bed will help us deactivate some of that collar's functionality."

"I know what it is Bulma, that doesn't change what it looks like. Let's get this over with shall we?" Bulma started setting up the machine while Gohan sat down on the table, when they were both ready, Gohan scooted himself into the machine and Bulma turned it on. A loud rotating knock started when Bulma flipped the switch. It didn't stay on for very long. As soon as the MRI machine was turned on, the collar around Gohan's neck twisted around to the side and pulled him up to the top of the MRI machine, attaching itself firmly, fortunately Gohan moved his head quickly enough to avoid smashing his face in.

Gohan quickly yelled for Bulma to turn it off. Gohan jumped out of the machine as quickly as he could. "This stupid thing," He pointed at the collar "decided it wanted to be a part of the MRI machine. Maybe we should try a smaller magnet…" Gohan lifted his hair so that Bulma could see his neck. Gohan's neck was turning a bit red where the collar had hit his skin in the process of attaching itself to the magnet in the MRI machine.

Bulma looked at his neck for a moment, frowning. "That looks like it might bruise. But we will still have to see if the MRI had any effect at all." She went over to hit the button that collapsed the MRI into a capsule again. She picked it up of the floor and placed it back in the drawer. "Let me know when you are ready to try picking it up to see if it will still electrify you." She sat down in a chair, Gohan sitting down just a few feet from her in the same chair Vegeta had occupied earlier. He motioned that he was ready and proceed to put his right hand to the collar on his neck.

"AAGH!" He moved his had off. "Maybe we can try a smaller but more powerful magnet, that way we can control where the magnetic force is applied. I find it interesting that this thing twisted around to hit the MRI in a specific spot."

* * *

All right that is all for this update. This chapter is well, very, very late. My muses really aren't focused on DBZ at all. I do apologize. I don't mean to be so unreliable about my updates. Fortunately I recently bought the 4th, 5th and 6th seasons of DBZ so I should be more inspired in the future, hopefully. ^.^ I will get back to this as soon as my other fics have been updated as well.

Angel no Yami


End file.
